The present invention generally relates to associating multiple user devices with a single user and, more particularly, to associating multiple user devices with a single user based on the proximity of the multiple user devices to each other.
Multiple different user devices, such as smartphones, tablets, wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, fitness bands, smart glasses, etc.) may be associated with a single individual or user. For example, the user may own a smartphones, tablet, and wearable device, and may have the multiple user devices in their possession at any given time.